Brown eyes, Blue eyes
by Thecricketsarecalling
Summary: Evelyn and Beni's relationship told in a different way.
1. Never kissed a man

Evelyn found herself sprawled out on her bed early one morning. Slowly opening her eyes, she blinked the sleep away before looking up and seeing the ceiling fan silently going. It was a terrible blistering hot day. Usually the heat never bothered Evelyn, but this morning it did. All she wanted to do was shut her eyes and sleep away the day.

Then…

She looked over and saw him.

He must of taken his shirt off, but laid in his slacks across the bed with her. His eyes shut and sleeping peacefully. Staring at him, she remembered the evening before. She was returning home from the library when a group of men began to harasses her. Most of the time she was careful about walking alone at night, but these men just wouldn't quit. They followed her, trying to lift up her skirt, calling names and laughing. She could smell whiskey on their breath as she quickly hurried down the street towards people. That's when she heard a gun sound. Screaming she spun around and saw all the men run away. Confused, she looked around in the darkness before he stepped forward. His pistol raised and his wide blue eyes studying her.

Evelyn looked at him completely speechless.

"Ummm…thank you."

The man put his gun back before shaking his head.

"It was nothing…"

His accent sounded rich and deep. Right away Evelyn's interest was peeked. Walking forward, hearing her shoes click against the cobble stone, she cleared her throat and called out after him.

"Excuse me?"

The man turned.

He was tall, at least six feet. Extremely thin and lanky. His skin was a golden tan and his hair short and dark. The one thing that stuck Evelyn was his beautiful blue eyes. Blue was very rare in the desert, most of all on people like him.

Evelyn stood there, feeling her stomach twist in knots.

"Ummm, would you like me to buy you a drink?"

She couldn't believe what she was saying. Most of the time she kept to herself and wasn't so forward. For all she knew this man could be just as dangerous. Usually men like him were.

"Sure."

His voice was smooth and somewhat cracked. Walking towards her, Evelyn got a much better look. He let out his hand.

"Beni Gabor."

"Evelyn Carnahan."

They briefly shook hands before Evelyn began walking beside him. She knew a pub further down that wasn't that crowded or wild at night. In fact whenever Jonathan was visiting she brought him there for dinner. Walking in silence, only their footsteps sounding off the stones, Evelyn kept glancing at him. He seemed very on edge, scared and to himself. Finally Evelyn decided to break the silence.

"Are you Hungarian?"

Evelyn then wanted to slap herself for being so rude. Beni glanced over at her and let out a small somewhat weak smile.

"And Irish."

"Irish really? That's why you have…"

"Blue eyes, yes…my mother was from Ireland…I often get comments on them.

"I hope I didn't offend you?"

Beni shook his head.

"It takes a lot more to offend a man like me…now you sound English."

Evelyn softly smiled as they approached the lights and voices from the open pubs and houses.

"English and Egyptian."

"Interesting…"

Evelyn smiled before they found the pub. It wasn't that crowded and the two got seats right away. Sitting down, Evelyn ordered a nice iced tea, while Beni ordered whiskey.

"You don't drink?"

"Oh no, I do drink…but not very well."

Evelyn began to blush as Beni grinned. The two sat in silence for a few moments, looking at everyone else before Evelyn spoke up again.

"What brings you to Cairo?"

"Traveling, going from place to place, wherever there's money."

"Do you work here?"

Beni grinned again.

"More or less."

"Oh…so you're a …"

"Thief, yeah…that's what everyone calls me, I like to think that I'm just a traveling man finding his way in the world."

Evelyn dropped her eyes before their drinks were served. She really didn't know if sitting with him was such a good idea after all.

"Have you…well always been like this? What about your family?"

"They died when I was very young, I joined the French for a brief period of time and served for a few years, now I just go from place to place…using my cast knowledge of the land."

"You were a Legionnaire?"

Beni nodded.

"Wasn't that great…saw a lot of awful things."

"I'm sure…"

Both drank their drinks before Beni gazed over at her.

"And you?"

Evelyn nearly choked on her tea. Quickly wiping her lips she looked across at him.

"What about me?"

"What's your story?"

"Well…I'm a librarian at the Museum Of Ancient History, I've worked there for nearly seven years now."

"Interested in history are you?"

"Oh very much, I'm my one true passion…I find so many stories of the past enthralling."

"And your family?"

"Well my mother died when I was just twelve, we lived here since the desert reminded my father so much of her…I have an older brother, he traveled a lot but I've stayed here since my father past away a few years back."

"And you like the desert?"

"Oh very much so…I don't think I could live anywhere else."

"Ever thought of returning to England?"

"Oh from time to time, I just love my work so much."

Evelyn then eyed Beni's golden necklaces.

"Religious?"

Beni looked down slightly amused.

"Oh I guess you can't known too many languages, nor have too many religions."

"Languages, you speak more then one?"

"Oh I know about five or so…pays to be a traveling man like myself."

Evelyn smiled before asking for a sip of his whiskey. Beni smiled sliding the glass over towards her as she began speaking in one of the random languages she learned as a little girl. Within seconds Beni knew what it was and returned her answer in the same exact language. Evelyn laughed with amazement. Never before did she think some traveling thief would know so much.

The two sat together, ordering a few more drinks and began to laugh. Evelyn started to slowly relax and found Beni somewhat charming then anything else. After her fourth drink, she broke out in a giggle fit and had to be helped out by Beni's arm. Walking together, Evelyn couldn't seem to stop talking. She went on and on about archeology. How one day she would leave this place and see the world. Doing what she always wanted and proving everyone wrong.

Then everything became a huge blur.

Now waking this morning, Evelyn felt her head slightly ache and her throat feel dry. Thinking back at what happened, she cursed herself for drinking so much. Just then Beni's eyes opened and he stared at her. Right away Evelyn crossed her arms over her chest. She was wearing a thin nightgown with her hair flowing down to her shoulders. She know how extremely un lady like this was, and felt embarrassed. Beni rubbed the side of this stubby face, and coughed. Sitting up, he blinked before looking at her.

Evelyn then froze in terror.

Had she really spent the night with him and invited him inside? Right away her eyes widened.

"Don't worry we didn't."

"Huh?"

"We didn't do anything, you past right out once we got inside."

Evelyn felt as though he had been reading her thoughts. Dropping her eyes she felt her cheeks turn bright red.

"Jesus…I've never done this before…"

"I wish I could say the same…"

Beni slid off the bed and grabbed his shirt which was tossed on the floor. Throwing it on, he crossed the room and poured himself a glass of water. There he stood, leaned against her dresser and looked out the window.

"Nice view."

Evelyn quickly searched for her blouse before looking up at him.

"Did you undress me?"

Beni looked over at her.

"I took your blouse and skirt off, you had your slip underneath…it's a nightgown right?"

Evelyn lowered her eyes again and thought she would die. Often she did sleep in just her slip, most of the time she served it as a nightgown due to the sticky growing heat this past few months. Sitting there she shook her head. What her parents would of thought, seeing her recovering from a night of drinking with a complete stranger.

Evelyn found her blouse and slipped it over her shoulders to cover herself better. Finally she looked up at Beni who's gaze had returned to the window. Silently he drank his glass of water. Slowly she slid off the bed and felt an awful wave of heat against her. Knowing he really wasn't looking, she took off the blouse and threw it to the floor. Joining him, she poured herself a glass of water and stood beside him.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

Evelyn stared out her window, which over looked some of the buildings and streets of Cairo. A million times she looked out this window while living here, and never before did she refer it as being beautiful. But standing there, with the morning's heat clinging to the air, she really did notice now nice it looked during this time of the day.

Looking off, she sighed.

Then…

Beni's hand gently touched her.

Evelyn's eyes went down to her arm where Beni's hand rested. Taking a second, she felt her heart begin to race. Slowly looking up, she saw him staring down at her.

"But it isn't as beautiful as you…"

He leaned down to kiss her when Evelyn pulled away.

"Hey who do you think I am?!"

Beni just looked at her, a little stunned from pulling back.

"You can't use one of those lines that work for the local whores…I'm not like that!"

Beni quickly shook his head.

"Of course your not…I didn't mean…"

Evelyn suddenly wanted him out.

"I think you better go."

She stood back and pointed towards the door. Beni stared at her before setting his glass of water down and nodding.

"I'm sorry…'

He muttered before quickly leaving and shutting the door behind him. Now alone, Evelyn stood a second to gather her thoughts. What just happened here? She knew she had been to harsh, but she needed to stand up for herself. She wasn't like the women in this city, she felt different. She knew Beni was nothing more then just a street thief, and looked at woman as though they were all the same. Crossing her arms, she went to the dresser and put her own glass down.

What really just happened? Standing there, she felt uneasy and somewhat guilty about the way she threw him out. Maybe he was just trying to make a pass and get the better of her. Or maybe he really did mean it? Rolling her eyes and calling herself stupid, she sat on the unmade bed and sighed.

Maybe it was the fact she was a virgin, and never once kissed a man.


	2. Water in the sun

A few hours later Evelyn dressed herself and walked over to the museum. It was a terribly hot day and Evelyn felt herself feel dizzy from the sun before walking inside. Sighing with relief by the cool air, Evelyn walked down the hallways and knew it wouldn't be a busy morning. Mostly everyone was indoors and hiding under the shade. Whenever it got this bad out, everyone didn't show their faces until dusk. Muttering a quick hello to Terrence in his office, she walked down stairs to where the windows faced the garden and decided to start organizing some files that were out of order. Fixing her glasses, she sat against the cool marble and glanced out the windows.

The garden looked beautiful today.

Trying to settle her thoughts, which had been bothering her all morning…she kept thinking about Beni. Was she wrong she throw him out like that? Sighing, she sat back before hearing something. Looking up she nearly screamed as she saw Beni looking in through one of the windows. Quickly Evelyn got up and went over before opening it.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was wondering if your busy."

"Oh course I'm busy…I'm at work!"

Beni leaned in, looking inside at all the empty chairs and tables.

"Doesn't look busy to me."

"Well that's you, I happen to have a lot of work I need to get done!"

Beni slightly smiled at Evelyn as she began to get herself worked up. Finally she gave up, sighing she waved him in.

"Oh come on, you can't stay long though."

Beni slid inside and right away looked ten times more comfortable as the cool air hit him.

"It's nice in here."

Evelyn went over to the table and closed the files she was working on. Turning, she watched as Beni looked around, completely amazed.

"This place is really something…"

He muttered under his breath. Evelyn stood back smiling before placing her hands on her hips.

"Read much?"

Beni shook his head.

"Not really, never was any good at reading…"

"Really?"

Evelyn's voice sounded suspired.

Beni then sat down at the table.

"I may know many different things, but nothing that could help me off the streets."

Evelyn sat down across from him. At first she didn't want to make eye contact. She felt embarrassed about what happened. Finally she glanced up.

"Why did you come here?"

"Well you said you worked here and I wanted to check it out."

"That's all?"

"Is there something else?"

Evelyn shook her head.

"I…I just wanted to apologize about how I acted."

"It's okay, I understand…men like myself don't have much charm."

Evelyn looked down at her hands and found herself somewhat nervous.

"So…are you staying here very long?"

Beni shrugged.

"I wish I knew…might travel down the Neil, don't really know yet."

"Have you been before?"

"Oh yeah, plenty of times."

Evelyn smiled.

"I think it's beautiful…when I was five my parents took my brother and I on a steamer down it, took a few days but I remember how fun it was."

"Yeah steamers are really something, they got uncomfortable during heat like this through…"

"Yeah, I didn't think I could make it in today…everyone seems to be relaxing in the shade."

"I saw, many people are indoors…your lucky to have it so nice in here."

Evelyn blushed a little.

"So you said last night you've been to Tanta, El Faiyum, and El Minya all within the last few months?"

Beni nodded.

"Yes…In fact I'm looking for work again, we'll see where I'll end up next."

"That life must be very exciting, not settling anywhere…moving from one place to the next."

"It can be, but it's dangerous…I'm suspired I've weaseled myself out of some pretty tough jams in my lifetime."

"Well your still young though, you have a lot of your life ahead of you."

"I'm thirty-five…I think that's old enough."

Evelyn smiled.

"Really…I'm only twenty-three."

Beni smiled.

"You look young…"

Both gazed into each other's eyes before Evelyn quickly looked away. Right away butterflies began tossing in her stomach before she stared down at her hands. She never felt so nervous before in her entire life.

"Would you like to take a walk?"

Evelyn looked up before smiling.

"In this heat?"

"I know someplace nice…it isn't far."

Evelyn then played with her hands, lacing her fingers over each other.

"Ummm, I really don't know…"

"Come on…"

His hand reached across and touched hers. Right away Evelyn looked up at him. Completely forgetting Terrence or the work she had to do. Smiling, she walked with him and silently slipped out one of the windows that lead to the garden. Right away the heat hit them as they walked together down the road.

Finally he stopped and pointed.

"Here…"

Evelyn had never seen this before. It was a private courtyard with a beautiful fountain up front. Evelyn looked around, uneasy to step forward.

"What is this?"

"Belongs to the man who owns that building over there, he's in Baris for the next few months…"

"Are you sure we should go in…"

Beni smiled taking her hand as they walked forward. Right away they sat on the edge of the fountain. Feeling a cool refreshing splash as the water ran down, and sitting far enough in the shade. Right away Evelyn felt ten times better. Beni sat beside her, running his hands in the water. The two of them scooped water in their hands, and enjoyed as the water ran up the length of their arms. Finally Evelyn looked over at him.

"Are you really a thief?"

Beni looked over before nodding.

"I think more of it as a way to survive…but yes I steal."

"Don't you feel guilty cheating people?"

Beni shrugged.

"I guess more then enough time has past for me to see what kind of person I am…"

"There has to be some good, I mean look at you now."

Beni sighed as he touched the running water.

"I guess…people like myself are just lost, we do awful sneaking things about even thinking about it since we're so scared."

Evelyn didn't say anything, he had spoken the truth and that's all she could of asked from him. Together they sat in silence watching the water before Beni bit down on his bottom lip.

"Listen, I wasn't trying anything this morning…"

Evelyn looked down and quickly nodded.

"I know…"

"It's just men like me…"

"Yeah."

Evelyn tried to smile before Beni's hand slipped against her face. Looking up, she saw a serious expression in his eyes. Just then she knew Beni deep down inside, past everything really was just a misunderstood person. She saw good in him, but it was hidden.

Smiling, she let him kiss her this time. It was a soft gentle kiss and only lasted a few seconds. Evelyn shut her eyes and felt her entire body stand on pins and needles before he broke the kiss and looked her over. Evelyn blushed and smiled.

His hand softly touched her face as they stared at each other.

Her brown eyes, and his blue.


	3. This is crazy

Evelyn shut her eyes again as Beni leaned forward and kissed her for a second time. This kiss was softer then the first, gently going against her lips as he nuzzled his face past hers. Feeling the scruff of his thin mustache and beard coming in, she smiled and let herself completely relax. So many romantic novels she read as a child, always dreaming of that special someone coming to sweep her off her feet. Kissing Beni, she smiled to herself. Of all people, it was a thief? Trying to push those awful thoughts away from her mind she tried to enjoy the moment. His hands slipped into hers as he leaned in even closer. Evelyn then felt awfully hot. It seemed as though the shade was shifting and the sun was beating down on the two of them Struggling to breath, she broke the kiss and smiled at him. The world was spinning right now. She felt foolish, yet excited. Never before in her entire life did she feel this way.

Beni grinned before laughing and pushing her back. Evelyn screamed and landed bottom first into the fountain with a splash. Outraged she reached up and took old of Beni's arm, yanking him backwards into the cool water with her. For a second they sat there as the water ran down on them and splashed each other. Ducking out of the way and laughing. Sitting there at that exact moment, Evelyn seemed to forget all her troubles. The awful deep worry she had about spending her entire life completely alone, always living her life out in her books. Now something was right in front of her, something real. Feeling herself get drenched with the cold sparking water, she reached over and kissed Beni again. She forget everything…right now it was just the two of them.

A little while later, the two helped each other out of the fountain, laughing and nearly tripping over each other. Evelyn felt completely embarrassed, her skirt and blouse were soaked and her hair dripped behind her as she began walking, refreshed and happy. Beni was just as bad, his dark hair which was often hidden, was now plastered down against his skin as he walked with her. Somehow the sun didn't brother them as much as they went on. A few people passing by eyed them, making the two of them hold onto each other and laugh.

They reached Evelyn's apartment a few minutes later. Going in, Evelyn hid behind her changing screen as she slipped out of the wet clothes and changed into dry ones. Beni meanwhile said the sun had all ready dried his cloth enough and walked back and forth, looking out the window with his hands behind his back. Evelyn briefly watched him behind the screen, blushing as she slipped an old sundress over her shoulders. Walking out, Beni looked at her.

"You look very beautiful with your hair down like that."

Evelyn blushed deeper.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, she watched him. Her legs outstretched and slightly rubbing her ankles.

"You're a very handsome man Beni."

Beni chuckled.

"Well women haven't lined up to be with me."

"I guess I could say the same with men…"

"Well their fools then."

Beni sat beside her, moving in close. Evelyn's eyes studied his before she became even more nervous. What was she doing? He was just a stranger. Just a thief who lived on the streets. Beni's hand slowly slipped against one of Evelyn's breasts, slightly squeezing it. Completely caught off in shock, Evelyn jumped back.

"I'm sorry."

Beni looked confused.

Evelyn quickly shook her head.

"No…oh God what am I doing?!"

Evelyn sat up and began to pace back and forth. Beni watched her. Finally Evelyn looked at him, her hands slightly shaking.

"I think this might be a mistake."

"What?"

Evelyn looked at him, she couldn't really find the right words to explain.

"Beni, we're worlds apart…I mean our lifestyles, I'm not the sort of girl who just does this…"

"I know that…"

Evelyn shook her head.

"You don't, I hardly know you and we're moving faster then I want…I mean what am I doing?"

Beni rose, his eyes locked with hers.

"Can't you for once let go of all these rules you live by?"

Evelyn stepped back.

"You just want to take me to bed, you don't love me."

"Evelyn…"

She shook her head.

"Don't try to lie…all men are alike, I would never be with anyone unless we were married."

"Then let's get married."

"What?!"

"Let's get married."

"Beni marriage doesn't solve anything, we hardly even know each other!"

"But I can tell how you feel…you've never been with somebody like this have you?"

"Beni, your making things worse…you just want to take me to bed and then use me…that's all."

"How do you know what I want, why are you so scared?"

Evelyn felt herself begin to feel weak, she tried to avoid eye contact with him.

"Ever since I was a little girl I was warned about men like you, we're nothing like and never could be."

"Why? Because that's what others say…Evelyn are you really happy here?"

"Of course I am!"

"Your not…your trapped, I can see it in your eyes."

"Beni…I don't even love you."

"You do…your heart knows it, it's just your mind being stubborn."

"My parents courted for nearly two years before getting married…

"We're not your parents…."

"Beni you said it yourself, you steal and cheat in order to survive…I'm an honest woman who could never be with somebody like that."

"Then I'll change…"

Evelyn shook her head.

"You can't change who you are, just like how I can't change."

"Why won't you just let your guard down for once…take a chance."

"I can't…"

Beni's hands softly slipped against Evelyn's face, both locked eyes.

"Evelyn, I would do anything to make you happy…"

Evelyn began feeling sick. Looking away she sighed, never before in her entire life did she feel so confused.

"Beni, I could never marry you…we're strangers."

"We have our entire life's to get to know each other…"

"We'll kill each other…"

"I would let you win every argument, I would give you the world if I could…"

"But you can't."

"Is that what you want?"

Evelyn pulled away feeling flustered.

"No, of course not! I don't care about money…I just know I could never marry a man I just met, a man who is nothing like me."

"What if I prove you wrong, what if I change…"

"Beni you can't…"

Beni then lifted both of Evelyn's hands and began to softly kiss them. Evelyn looked down and shook.

"Beni…don't, please…"

He then kneeled down and stared up in her eyes.

"I promise I'll find a way to make myself worthily of you…will you wait?"

Evelyn bit down on her bottom lip and stared down at him.

"Beni…"

Beni softly kissed her hand before looking up again.

"Please be my wife…make me feel as though life is worth living."

"Beni you should be the one who decides of life is worth living or not."

"Evelyn, be my wife…just say yes, and I promise you I'll find a way to make an honest living, even if it means risking everything."

"We can't…"

"Just say you'll be my wife, then I'll find a way to chance and we'll be married."

Looking down at Beni, a million thoughts soared through her mind. She knew this would never work, and that she was making a terrible mistake. She knew Beni could never chance, nor be the husband she deserved. But looking down at him, his serious blue eyes sparking up at her she felt her heart break. Maybe this was the direction life wanted to take her. Maybe Beni could chance. Maybe by just saying yes he would stop bothering her and maybe really try to prove himself. Maybe they could make this love work.

"Yes…"

Beni's eyes widened.

"What?"

"Yes…I'll be your wife."

"You will?"

Evelyn slowly nodded.

"We'll be engaged…you have a year then to change this life of yours and not being dishonest…if you can prove that to me within the year, I will become your wife."

Beni looked completely amazed. Slowly risking, he locked hands with her.

"You mean it?"

"Yes…"

Beni then looked around, quickly he grabbed one of his necklaces off and slowly slipped it over Evelyn's head.

"It isn't much…but it's really the only thing I own."

Evelyn stared down at the beautiful symbol.

"What is it?"

"It used to be my family's seal…long before everyone died, I kept it on me for good luck."

Evelyn's slim fingers danced against the dirty metal and slightly smiled. She was never really into jewelry, nor cared about sparking engagement rings. But here was something so simple, something so close to Beni's heart, she knew these few simple necklaces were the only things he owned that had value. The only things that hadn't been stolen…the only thing he could give to her.

Evelyn looked over to small necklace and smiled before locking eyes with Beni.

"One year we'll be engaged…if you can't prove that you're a changed man…then it's over."

Beni quickly nodded.

"Yes my love."

Evelyn blushed.

"This is crazy…"

Beni smiled before leaning against her and softly kissing her lips.


	4. Return and wait

A few hours later Evelyn found herself looking out her window at the city below. Beni stood behind her, his arms wrapped around her thin waist and watching the morning settle over. Gently kissing her neck, Beni stood there not saying a word. Evelyn had enjoyed the silence since she was still trying to wrap her head about what was happening. Looking down at the old dirty necklace she couldn't believe she was engaged. Did she change things now? She knew her feelings felt completely out of control and maybe, just maybe this deal she made with him was the only way. She really didn't know what the future held for them. Part of her heart knew that Beni really wouldn't be able to change and within time she would just have to move on and forget about him. But another part of her wished so deeply that he meant the words he spoke. She wished that he could change and prove himself. Show her he was a good honest man who would make a good husband for her later in life. Thinking of them together and what people would think her stomach began to twist in knots. What would her brother think?

Standing there, she somewhat felt special. In only the matter of a day she had met a man who really seemed serious about his feelings towards her. He looked as though all these years of running and looking over his shoulder were adding up. It was just a matter of time before his risks would catch up with him. Maybe Evelyn was the best thing for him. Maybe she could make him into a better man and leave this place once and for all. Maybe they could travel, see the world and try to discover each other over time. Maybe they could really make this work.

But the future seemed to distant.

"What are you going to do?"

Evelyn asked.

Beni sighed as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"I'll travel down the Neil, find something that's worth working for…try to make up for past mistakes."

Evelyn nodded.

"When will you leave?"

"Tomorrow morning."

Evelyn stiffened.

"So soon?"

"There's nothing in this city to offer…I have a year to try and change myself, and I best do it away from you."

"Will I distract you?"

Evelyn softly smiled.

"I believe you will…and I very much want to make you my bride, so I'll go and try to find my way…and prove to you that I can chance."

"That's all I ask…no cheating, lying, sneaking, or stealing…I just want somebody honest and good."

Beni softly kissed her shoulder.

"I think I can be all those things, I just need time."

Evelyn softly smiled. Perhaps he was right, maybe she had found her love.

"You won't forget about me…will you?"

"Of course not…you have a year."

Beni smiled before kissing her neck again. This time Evelyn felt her heart jump deep into her stomach. She knew Beni would leave in hopes of showing her he could change. She didn't know if this was fair or not…but she couldn't make a mistake this big with her life. Slowly turning, she faced him. Feeling his breath against her, she began to have strange feelings numb over her entire body. If he really was going to prove himself, she wanted to give him something to show her trust.

"Beni…I want to give you something before you leave, something special."

She leaned over, slightly standing on her tiptoes as she began to kiss him.

She didn't know if she was being stupid, but she wanted to prove to him that she could love him. That if she did this, it meant she had trust in him to come back and change. Smiling through the kiss, she pressed his arms around her.

"Make love to me…"

She softly whispered.

Beni looked stunned.

"Are…are you sure"

Evelyn laced her fingers into his before smiling.

"Just come back to me…"

Beni slowly nodded before taking her face in his hands. Gently kissing her, his hands lowered and took her in his arms. Within seconds she was laying on her bed, looking up at the ceiling fan as it spun. It was daylight still, looking out the window across the room she briefly thought that it was unheard of to make love so early in the day. Or was it? She had no idea what to do or say. She had heard about love making before, and often avoided the subject. It seemed to embarrass her and make her feel scared. Now here she was. Laying there she took deep breaths as Beni stood on the edge of the bed, slowly undoing his belt. Evelyn thought for a second that she could see too much. That she should of waited until dark when they couldn't see each other. In the light of day things seemed to personal.

Laying there, pinned against her soft feeling sheets, she tried to get her heartbeat under control. Beni then threw his belt to the floor before looking down at her.

"Are you okay my love?"

Evelyn's hand went to her necklace before slowly nodding.

"Just don't hurt me…"

Beni smiled before slowly crawling on the bed and covering her.

"My love, I could never hurt you."

Evelyn shut her eyes then, she really didn't know if she was making a mistake or not. Laying there she felt Beni hover above her as his hands began to slowly unbutton her sundress. Just the touch of his fingers made her go still. It kept hitting her over and over that this was really happening. Laying there, she felt her sundress slowly open and fall to her sides. She was now naked. Opening her eyes for a second she stared down at her form and quickly shut her eyes again.

Beni leaned down and began to softly kiss her up the neck. Each time they touched she felt chills. Within seconds she heard him unbuttoning his own shirt before the sounding of cloth being torn filled the air. Evelyn opened her eyes just in time for Beni to kiss her.

"Are you sure?"

Evelyn slowly nodded, then panic struck her. This was really it.

She felt him cover her, his body pressed up against hers. She felt something press against her inner thigh and then an awful sickening feeling tossed in her stomach. What was she doing?

"Beni maybe this…"

Before she could finish he entered her, hard and direct without any warning. Evelyn's eyes widened before her hands went down and clutched the sheets underneath her. Completely stunned she felt an awful pain sore deep inside her, making her feel as though she was being torn apart. Gasping a little, Evelyn snapped her eyes shut before she felt Beni settle in her and begin to move. Each time she felt him, her body ached and was pressed into the bed. Her hands still held onto the sheets for dear life as his weight seemed to crush her.

Finally opening her eyes she looked up at him.

He was staring right at her.

Evelyn took a deep breath as more pain rushed through her. Awful cramps seemed to wash into her body every second he moved. Feeling him, she tried her hardest not to cry before silent tears slowly fell from her eyes. Right away Beni looked concerned and pulled out.

His hand gently touched her cheek.

"Are you okay?"

Evelyn slowly shook her head, she couldn't control herself.

"I didn't…I didn't think it would hurt this bad…"

Beni's brow wrinkled before he kissed her.

"Shhhh, it's all right my love, it's supposed to feel like this the first time."

Evelyn felt ashamed. She wasn't even married yet had Beni take her virginity. What sort of person was she? Laying there she cried for a moment before reaching up and touching his face.

"I'm sorry…"

"Do you want to stop?"

Evelyn slowly shook her head.

"No, finish…"

"Are you sure?"

Evelyn nodded.

"Yes…"

Beni kissed her forehead before going back into her. Evelyn spread her legs slightly and felt herself cramp up. The pain was slowly dulling as Beni moved. Feeling his shoulders arch a few minutes later he buried his head into her shoulder and moaned. Then warmth came with silence. Evelyn laid there for a moment before knowing it was over. Beni finally raised his head, his hair dripping with sweat and his eyes exhausted. Softly he kissed her before turning over.

The two laid there.

Evelyn felt her thighs and legs feel sticky and warm. Knowing she must of bleed, she laid there slightly curled up not letting him see. Beni meanwhile had his eyes shut for a few moments before opening them. Glancing over he saw Evelyn.

"Are you okay?"

Evelyn looked over at him, her face pale.

"Is it always like this?"

"No, of course not…it hurts for women when it first happens, that's normal."

Evelyn nodded, she knew that much.

"But does it get better?"

Beni softly smiled.

"Very much so."

Evelyn nodded, she knew if Beni was serious that love making was something she would have to grow used to. Laying there was the fan circled above them she thought that she was changed…a woman now. Beni pulled up his slacks and laid there softly breathing before Evelyn sat up. Crossing her arms to cover to breasts, she stared down at herself and saw she was bleeding. Somewhat disgusted she reached for her sundress and slipped it over her shoulders.

With slightly shaking hands she began to button her dress up.

Beni then sat up, his arms going around her shoulders.

"Are you sure your all right?"

Evelyn silently nodded before Beni kissed her cheek.

"I love you Evelyn…"

Love.

A word Evelyn had always dreamed about hearing. Turning towards him she blushed before taking some of her hair out of her eyes. Smiling she softly kissed him before laying back down. He joined her and gathered her up in his arms. The two of them laid there for a few minutes before slowly they fell asleep.

By the Evelyn woke up again Beni was gone.

It was night now, and a beautiful breeze was blowing into the room. Taking a second to gather her thoughts and adjust on where she was, she sat up in bed gently rubbing her arms.

"Beni?"

No answer.

Sliding out of bed and throwing the top sheets on which were now crumbled, she saw a letter. Still feeling her insides cramp slightly, she took it and sat on the edge of her bed. Quickly she grabbed a candle near her nightstand and lit it.

_Evelyn,_

_I leave now while you sleep so peacefully since it would only break my heart to say goodbye. I'm now in search of something that I can do right. Something that will make me worthily of your hand and prove to you that I can change. Please wait for me my love, I shall return and show you that you will be my bride._

_Love…_

Evelyn folded the paper and pressed it against her chest. Slightly smiling she saw there were many spelling and grammar errors that he would have to improve. Laying back on the bed, she stared at the paper and really wondered if Beni was telling the truth.

Would he return?

And could she wait?


	5. Found something

_**Eleven months later**_

"He didn't come."

Evelyn softly said as she looked out the window in the museum. Another long dreadful hot day in the desert, completely alone forever. Sighing she tried to return to her work. A year was nearly up now and he hadn't returned. The first few months were full of excitement. She told Jonathan during one of his many visits from England that she was engaged. Beyond suspired, Jonathan laughed and asked who it was. Quietly Evelyn bowed her head and told him that he was a man she met in the city. Not giving his name, she told him that he had gone off for honest work and promised to return within a year and marry her. Right away her brother's face turned serious. Often while growing up he had been the one that looked after her. Sighing he sat down and motioned towards her bare fingers.

"Where's the ring?"

Evelyn fished into her blouse to reveal the necklace she had been cleaning since Beni had just left her. Now the old copper look of it seemed rather charming as it sparkled in the daylight. There Jonathan sighed.

"Oh Evie…"

"What?"

"He's gone off for work, have you written him?"

"Well…no."

"Do you have any idea where he's gone?"

Evelyn bowed her head again.

"No…"

There Jonathan warned her that she was a very beautiful woman who might be taken advantage of. That there were plenty of men out there who sleeked out things then love. That it was the cold harsh truth of the world. People stole, cheated, and lied. Evelyn looked down at the necklace before returning her glance towards her brother. She told him she wasn't stupid and very well knew the hard reality of the world. Jonathan then hugged her, saying that he wished her the best.

From the moment onward anytime Evelyn heard her name being called, or horses coming down the streets…she always jumped up thinking it was him.

As time slowly went by, she found herself trapped in a routine. Day after day she got up, worked, and then went back home. She spent most of her time reading, trying to pretend to escape into a different world. But sadly nothing changed. Here she was waiting for a man who admitted he was nothing more then a thief. 

Soon she had to think about what he looked and sounded like. The only thing she clearly remembered about him were his beautiful sad blue eyes. 

But everything else seemed to fade away. Soon weeks turned into months and still no word. Had something happened? Did he just use her and planned on never returning. Part of her hated herself for being so stupid. She wished so badly that he was dead instead of her thinking of him someplace, a whore house maybe laughing about the young mousy girl he got to sleep with through promises of change and marriage.

Finally she gave up.

He wasn't coming back.

So Evelyn decided to completely forget about what happened. To go on living as she had been and try to block the memory of Beni away forever from her heart.

One lazy warm afternoon she was trying to organize the bookshelf's. Standing on the ladder she hummed softly to herself as she stacked books. Finally she looked at one, raising an eyebrow she smiled.

"Tuthmosis? ... Now how did you get up here?"

Turning, Evelyn saw where the book belonged. Looking down the long wooden ladder she tried her hardest to stretch her arm across and slid the book into it's right place. Right before getting there, the ladder suddenly pulled away from the shelf. Right away panic entered Evelyn's hear as she yelped and held onto the top of the ladder.

She knew nobody was here this time of day other then Terrence, who was enjoying his second cup of coffee in his office.

"Ummm…help?"

Her voice was no more then a whisper. Feeling as though she was stiltwalking, she looked down the long drop to the marble floor and felt her heart jump. Struggling for balance, she stood on the ladder, feeling it begin to sway. Holding her breath she then used all her weight to fall onto one of the shelf's. Falling down the ladder, Evelyn watched as bookshelf after bookshelf began to crash upon each other in a perfect circle. Within seconds like dominos thousands of books scattered and fell to the floor.

"Oops…"

"Look at this! Sons of the Messiah! Give me frogs, flies, locusts, Anything but this! Compared to you, the other plagues were a joy!"

Terrence came running out of his office, his shocked expression looking at the ruins of the shelf's. Evelyn silently slipped her glasses off.

"I'm sorry it was an accident…"

"When Ramesses destroyed Syria, it was an accident. You are a catastrophe! Why do I put up with you?"

Evelyn tried her hardest to control herself from crying. This last month hadn't been very good for her. Knowing now that she had been cheated and used by Beni, she know spent almost every waking moment at work.

"You put up with me, because I can read and write ancient Egyptian, decipher hieroglyphs and hieratic, and I'm the only person within a thousand miles who knows how to properly code and catalogue this library."

Terrence waved his hand annoyed.

"I put up with you because your mother and father were our finest patrons, Allah rest their souls. Now straighten up this mess!"

Evelyn bowed her head and slightly nodded before Terrence stormed off. Standing there and looking at the mess, she knew it would take a whole week to clean up. Sighing she turned around before she heard a noise.

Turning she looked.

"Hello?"

Walking towards the Ramesseus, she gazed at the flickering torches and cool air that drifted from this part of the building. Walking down the stone steps past the artifacts and sarcophaguses she suddenly felt very uneasy.

"Is anyone there?"

Then just out of nowhere a mummy, one that was bought for nearly ten thousand the year before jumped up at her. Evelyn clutched her arms and screamed at the top of her lungs before Jonathan sat up laughing. Right away Evelyn felt her heart jump as she slapped her brother's arm.

"Don't you have any respect for the dead?!"

Jonathan kept laughing.

"Right now I only wish to join them."

Helping him out she knew right away he must of stopped by the pub for a few drinks. Rolling her eyes she turned, she wasn't in the mood to deal with him.

"Well I wish you'd do it sooner rather than later, before you ruin my career the way you've ruined yours."

"My dear, sweet, baby sister, I'll have you know, that at this moment my career is on a high note."

"High note? Ha! For five years you've been scrounging around Egypt, and what have you to show for it? Nothing!"

Jonathan sat on the edge of the tomb with her before revealing something from his back pocket.

"Oh but I have found something!"

Evelyn rolled her eyes as he placed it in her hands.

"Oh no, not another worthless trinket, Jonathan, if I bring one more

piece of junk to the Curator to try and sell for you…"

There Evelyn looked down and saw a small stone box. Right away her eyed widened as she looked it over. Never before had she seen anything like this.

"I've never found anything in my entire life, please tell me I finally found something."

"Jonathan…I think you found something."

Right away Jonathan grinned before Evelyn clicked something and the box opened like a key. Suspired, Evelyn's slender fingers looked it over before a piece of paper fell out. Holding it up she saw it was an ancient language, dead for centuries. 

Glancing over the writing, the first thing that came into her mind was…

Hamunaptra.


	6. Wrong side of the river

_Hamunaptra._

_Evelyn kept repeating over and over in her mind. Within the last two days her life had completely turned around. One second she was standing in the ruins of the mess she made by the bookshelf's. Feeling sorry for herself and knowing that most likely she would die alone, an old spinster…crazy and living her life out through her novels and stories. Sighing she couldn't help but smile. Tucked in her suitcases were three of her favorite books. Somehow she liked traveling better with something to read, even though she knew she wouldn't even have a chance to glance at them with everything that had to be done. Arriving at the busy docks with her brother, she shielded herself from the sun underneath one of her best hats. Never before in her entire life did she feel so excited and nervous. _

_The day before hand after they talked with Terrence about the map leading to Hamunaptra, and how maybe, just maybe this was a way to find the city of the dead. Where pharaohs were said to have hidden the wealth of Egypt underneath the sands. After some research she found herself at the Gallows along side Jonathan after he admitted really getting the key after pick pocketing some American at the local pub. There they met O'Connell. He served for the French nearly three years ago, in which his team was lead into Hamunaptra and disappeared. Since then O'Connell had been living a rather violent and reckless lifestyle on the streets. After dealing with the Warden, she was just able to save his life before he was send to be hanged. Feeling as though she had finally done something worthwhile, she made O'Connell promise that he would lead them into Hamunaptra for saving his life._

_Standing there as everyone rushed about, Evelyn thought back at how O'Connell reached through the bars and deeply kissed her. Something that him made her extremely uneasy, yet her mind couldn't escape that kiss._

_Now they were about to go into the vast lands of the desert and do what she always dreamed of. Finally she felt free from her old life, now she was doing something filled with danger and adventure. She hoped her parents were watching from Heaven proud._

_Waiting for O'Connell before the barge left, she nervously twisted her handkerchief in her hands._

"_Do you really think he'll show up?"_

"_Undoubtedly, I know the breed…he may be a cowboy but his word is his word."_

_Evelyn rolled her eyes._

"_Personally, I think he's filthy, rude and a complete scoundrel…I don't like him one bit."_

"_Anyone I know?"_

_Evelyn felt her heart jump in her throat before she turned around. Right away she was stunned. O'Connell was clean and shaved, dressed in a handsome set of a suit jacket and slacks. Right away Evelyn was taken back by how handsome he looked. _

"_Oh…umm, hello."_

_She felt herself blush. Usually she didn't judge people right away, but ever since Beni she didn't fully trust men. Most of all men that reminded her so much of him. But O'Connell looked like a complete gentlemen and had kept his word._

"_Smashing day for the start of an adventure, eh, O'Connell?"_

_O'Connell made a fake smile before checking his pockets._

"_Yes…smashing."_

_Evelyn then stepped forward. She didn't want him to think he scared her._

"_Mister O'Connell, can you look me in the eye, and guarantee me this is not some sort of a flimflam…because if it is, I'm warning you…"_

_O'Connell looked amused._

"_Your warning me?"_

_He stepped closer, locking eyes with Evelyn._

"_All I can tell you, miss, is that my Colonel found that map in an ancient fortress, and the whole damn garrison believed in it so much, that without orders, we marched halfway across Libya and into Egypt to find that city. Like I told ya all we found was sand and blood."_

_O'Connell then muttered something about taking the bags and began walking onboard. Evelyn stood back somewhat stunned as Jonathan cracked a joke about O'Connell not being a scoundrel at all. Moments later the Warden came much to Evelyn's annoyance. Somehow this adventure was turning into one big nightmare._

_Quickly going onboard, she moved past people and was shown her room._

_Just as she went inside to freshen up, Beni walked by with the Americans. Checking his pistol he looked out at the dock uneasy._

"_What's wrong buddy, sea sick?"_

_Beni shot a look at Henderson._

"_Just wish we had more time, I wanted to see an old friend of mine."_

"_Girlfriend?"_

_Henderson teased._

_Beni swallowed hard before shaking his head. _

"_My fiancé…"_

_Both men leaned against the railing as slowly the barge began moving away from the docks. Watching everyone run about towards the markets Beni sighed._

"_Shit you didn't strike me as a man who would be engaged."_

_Beni squinted from the sun and kept watching the mainland as they slowly began to move._

"_I've been away from a year, I tried to write but I was in prison…"_

"_Run of bad luck huh?"_

"_You could say that…"_

_Henderson then slapped Beni on the back._

"_Well don't you worry, she'll be worshiping the ground you walk on once you come back with that thousand."_

_Beni sighed before turning away._

"_I hope so…"_

_**Later that night…**_

Evelyn sat at one of the tables on the second deck. Letting the night breeze blow past her, she softly smiled and buried her head in one of her books. So far it had been a very exciting evening. Skipping dinner due to the excitement, she walked along the deck looking out as moonlight split across the darkness of the water.

This was really happening…

Smiling, she felt her stomach twist in excitement.

In just a few days she would be in Hamunaptra.

Trying to contain her excitement, she went on reading. Just then O'Connell's gunny-sack slammed down in front of her. Jumping a bit she looked up and saw him slightly smiling.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

Evelyn marked her page before looking up, her eyes angry.

"The only thing that scares me, Mister O'Connell, are your manners."

"Still angry about that kiss huh?"

Evelyn rolled her eyes.

"If you call that a kiss."

O'Connell smiled and sat down, reaching into his gunny-sack and taking out revolvers, pistols, hunting knifes, and dynamite. Evelyn had never seen so many weapons before in her life. Smiling she picked up one of the buck knifes.

"Did I miss something? Are we doing into battle?"

"The last time I was at that place everybody I was with died."

Evelyn sighed, an awful uneasy feeling washing over her as O'Connell went on cleaning his guns without much of a care in the world.

"There's something out there, you know…something under that sand."

Evelyn tried to avoid the rather unsettling tone in his voice before she sat forward, a small smile spreading across her face like a child's.

"Yes, I'm hoping to find a certain artifact, a book, actually, my brother thinks there's treasure…what do you think is out there?"

O'Connell looked down the barrel of one of his guns.

"Evil."

Evelyn shook her head.

"I don't believe in fairy tales Mister O'Connell, but I do believe that one of the most famous books in history is buried out there. The book of the living. It's what interested me in Egypt as a child…it's why I came here…sort of a life's pursuit."

"And the fact that they say it's made out of pure gold, makes no nevermind to you."

Evelyn smiled. Surprised by his knowledge. She really never got a chance to talk about such things with anyone.

"You know your history."

"I know my treasure."

Evelyn then stared down at her closed book before sighing. She had to get this off her chest before the rest of the trip when on.

"By the way, what did you kiss me?"

O'Connell simply shrugged. 

"I was about to be hanged, seemed like a good idea at he time.

Evelyn then never felt so furious before in her entire life. Before she could say anything or storm off, she heard footsteps. Glancing up, she thought it was just another passanger on board walking by. Looking for a second before returning to O'Connell, she looked again.

"Beni?"

The man stopped.

"Beni?"

O'Connell's eyebrow raised as he truned in his chair. Evelyn was completely speechless. There he was, after nearly an entire year. He stood there dressed in all black, much thinner, and deeply tanned. It was him, the man who she risked her feelings for, and the man who promised to love her forever.

The man who had also never came back and broke her heart.

Beni stared at her in disbelief. 

"Evelyn?"

O'Connell looked just as shocked that Beni knew Evelyn's name. Then Beni glanced over at O'Connell and looked as though he had just seen a ghost.

"O'Connell!"

His voice raised a nervous pitch before Evelyn shot up from her chair, knocking it over. Before O'Connell could raise, Evelyn quickly took Beni's arm and pulled him away.

Moments later they were behind the camels and storage. O'Connell followed.

"Beni what the hell are you doing here?!"

Beni stood back completely terrified before Evelyn stood in front of him. Hands on her hips she looked up at O'Connell.

"Do you mind?"

"What do you know each other?"

Evelyn didn't answer before O'Connell shot Beni a look and pointed his finger at him.

"I'll talk too you later."

O'Connell then walked off, his boots stomping on the deck. Evelyn waited until he was out of sight before turning. Blinking a few times she knew this was real. Beni was really here.

"Beni?"

He stepped forward, unsure and scared.

"Evelyn my love…"

He went to touch her when Evelyn's hand went out and slapped him hard across the face. Beni's face went to the side by the force of Evelyn's hand before looking back. Evelyn's eyes filled with tears as anger over took every emotion she felt. She slapped him again.

"You bastard!"

Beni's arms then went out and quickly held onto her. 

"Let me go! I'll scream, you let me go right now!"

Evelyn struggled against Beni's grip before he let her go. Nearly stumbling, Evelyn turned and looked at him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Please let me explain…"

"No! I don't want to hear it…lies, all lies…that's all you can ever do!"

Beni's hands went out and held her shoulders.

"It hasn't been a year yet…"

"You bastard!"

Evelyn then brought up her knee with full force between his legs. Beni moaned yet still held onto her. Tears ran down Evelyn's face before she spit on him.

"Don't you never toucb me again!"

"Evelyn please!"

This time Beni shook Evelyn with all his might, as though she was a rag doll. Evelyn stood there as Beni held onto her before he shook his head.

"I don't even know where to start…"

"How about you never coming back, or writing me…I didn't know what happened!"

"I know what you must think of me…"

"I think you're a bastard who used me…face it Beni all you wanted was to take me to bed and then leave me, how many other women have you used the same tricks with?"

"Evelyn I wasn't lying…I really did want to marry you."

"Please, all you ever cared about was yourself!"

"That isn't true! After I left you I traveled for some time before arriving at Siwa…I couldn't find work and soon found myself stealking and cheating people to make money, nobody trusted me nor gave me the time of day."

"I wonder why?"

Evelyn snapped. Beni ingored this and went on, speaking slowly.

"I tried for at least two months before I was caught stealing in the marketplace…I was sent to prison and nearly put to death before I escaped. I was in there for nearly eight months…by then I was very ill and had no place to go…then I met these Americans…"

Evelyn blinked, Beni's grip against her shoulders were staring to hurt. She suddenly didn't want to hear anything else. Even though deep down inside she knew all these things were true, she still didn't trust him. Looking at him made her stomach toss. He was nothing more then a cheater and thief. To think she ever had feelings for him made her hate herself even more.

"They are also going to Hamunaptra…"

"I heard…"

Evelyn softly said under her breath.

"All I need to do is bring them their and back within a week and I'll be paid one thousand dollars…I hoped I would finish this and return to you…I couldn't be empty handed after all this wasted time."

"I told you I've never cared about money…what I wanted was for you to change, to stop stealing and getting into trouble…"

"And I tried…and look where I ended up, in a prison where you slept with the rats and were feed only twice a week, I almost died in there but kept thinking of you, I stayed alive because I knew you were waiting for me."

Evelyn rolled her eyes.

"I didn't wait that long, I knew right away you couldn't change."

"Evelyn, I've made mistakes…but this job was trying to make up for them, it might not be what you wanted, but it could of showed that I could earn money in an honest way and have something to start on once we were married…"

Evelyn then pushed him back.

"Beni, I'll never marry you!"

Beni just stared at her before Evelyn threw up her hands.

"Money isn't everything, I wouldn't of cared…but now I know you can't change nor ever will."

"Evelyn please…"

Evelyn tore away from his grip.

"You discust me!"

Taking off, Evelyn quickly ran in the opposite direction. Tears running down her eyes she prayed nobody would see her like this…most of all O'Connell. Thinking of what Beni said, her heart hurt even worse. Somehow deep down inside she knew he was telling the turth. Just seeing him again after all this time and hearing his story seemed too much for her. She needed time to think. Peeling off her clothes expect her nightgown, she felt goose bumps break out on her. Throwing herself on her bed inside her room she began to softly weep.

Beni was now coming with her for the adventure. Knowing she wouldn't be able to face him again, she tossed back and forth wondering what she was going to do.

Just then an awful ugly voice filled the room.

"Where is the map?"

Evelyn turned over before seeing an awful ugly looking man with a hook charge towards her. Screaming, she ducked out of the way.

Up on deck, Beni caught his breath and slowly walked out. He needed to find Evelyn and explain himself again. Feeling heartbroken and terrible about himself, he didn't even see O'Connell before he ran into him. Jumping back slightly he looked up at his old and very angry friend.

"O'Connell what a surpize, I was very worried about you!"

O'Connell had a gun.

"Why if it ain't my little buddy Beni…I think I'll kill you now!"

Beni yelped before jumping back more and pressing his back against one of the walls.

"How do you know the girl?"

Beni blinked.

"What?"

"The English girl, how do you know her?"

"She's my finaice…"

O'Connell looked stunned and lowered his gun.

"Your what?"

"We were engaged last year, we haven't seen in each other in some time."

"Ran out on another person huh Beni?"

Beni slowly shook his head.

"No…nothing like that."

Just then an awful scream came over the desk along with gunshots. Both Beni and O'Connell turned around.

"Evelyn…"

Beni softly said under his breath. Before he could run, O'Connell grabbed Beni and with all his force threw him overboard. Screaming and hitting the water, Beni struggled to stay on surface as he yelled up at O'Connell.

Moments later more shots were fired as Beni watched people jump off the boat and begin swimming to shore. Still struggling to keep afloat, Beni began making his way towards land when he heard an explosion. Watching the entire boat fill with flames, he then heard Evelyn scream again. Turning, he saw her get dropped in the water.

"Evelyn!"

Beni screamed as the others swan past him. Within seconds he saw she wasn't coming up. In pure panic he began to dive under, looking through the darkness of the water. Twice he came up gasping for air, screaming her name.

Finally he saw her.

She was also struggling as one of the diggers swan by her, holding her down as he foght to reach shore. Evelyn screamed and thrashed her arms about before Beni quickly swan over. Pushing the digger away, he grabbed onto Evelyn and began swimming. Her head rolled back and she didn't speak, her hair slicked back and completely soaked.

Struggling to his feet, he watched the horses and Americans stand up, confused and somewhat shaken.

Beni then slid Evelyn up on the sand and saw how pale she looked. Brushing back her soaked hair, he laid his head and listened for a heartbeat.

"Evelyn?"

He shook her in compelte panic.

Nothing.

She laid there like a tiny glass doll. Beni dripping wet began to shake her. A few of the Americans stood and watched.

"Evelyn!"

Beni then slapped her across the face as hard as he could. Just then Evelyn's eyes snapped open before she turned her head and began to cough up water. Beni kneeled beside her as she struggled for air and looked around.

"What happened?"

Her voice was weak sounding.

"We got attacked that's what!"

One of the Americans shouted as they paced back and forth with the others. Beni looked down at Evelyn, her nightgown clinging to her smooth body. Reaching down he gently touched her face. Evelyn stared up at him before one of the horses cried out making them jump. Beni then turned and looked across the river where the others were struggling to reach shore. Grinning he turned and shouted…

"Hey O'Connell!"

Evelyn felt her head ache as she slowly sat up.

O'Connell, Warden, and her brother were on the other side.

"O'Connell! It looks to me that I've got all the horses!"

Evelyn cringed at the singsong like voice that came from Beni.

"Hey Beni, looks to be like your on the wrong side of the river!"

Beni froze before looking around, Evelyn heard him curss. Before he could turn back and look at her, Evelyn quickly stood and moved past him, going back into the water. Beni grabbed her arm.

"Where are you going?"

Evelyn turned and snapped at him.

"Don't you ever touch me again!"

Beni stood back stunned as Evelyn went back into the water, slowly swimming across towards the others. Watching her, praying that nothing would get her like a gator, he saw her slowly become smaller and smaller as she reached the others. He knew she was strong, she always was.

Finally as everyone behind him struggled to get the horses and supplies together, he watched her reach the others. Squitning to make them out, he saw Evelyn's white nightgown underneath the moonlight and her walking away with O'Connell.

His heart aching he sighed.

He needed to talk with her.

Turning, he went to explain that yes indeed…they were on the wrong side of the river.


	7. Ride of a lifetime

"_I can't believe this has happened, everything…everything lost!"_

_The Warden mumbled as the four of them silently walked down one of the dirt roads through the thick jungle. Before dawn they would reach desert land again and stop for horses. They needed some supplies before heading out. Completely stunned at what had happened, they mostly talked about who those men were and what they wanted. Jonathan meanwhile spent the entire time juggling the key in his hands and laughing about how he dived overboard._

"_So your engaged to Beni?"_

_Evelyn snapped out of her thoughts before looking up at O'Connell as he walked. His Gunny-sack thrown over his shoulder. _

_Evelyn looked down before shaking her head._

"_Not that it's any of your business…but we were."_

"_Were?"_

_O'Connell raised an eyebrow before chuckling to himself._

"_What's so funny?"_

_Evelyn snapped. O'Connell simply shrugged before shaking his head._

"_Just thinking how on earth did a little rat like Beni get involved with you?"_

_Evelyn looked down at her feet as she walked, she was barefooted and almost every pebble killed._

"_That's a rather long story I wouldn't like getting into."_

"_Well that's Beni for you, once a weasel always a weasel."_

"_You knew him?"_

"_We served for the French together, he was at Hamunaptra with me."_

_Evelyn felt speechless._

"_When?"_

"_Three years ago, he ran out on me…"_

_Evelyn then rolled her eyes._

"_Wouldn't be the first time he did that…'_

_O'Connell laughed as they walked. Jonathan then looked over._

"_He did save your life Evie."_

_Evelyn looked over._

"_What?"_

"_Well from what I saw you would of drowned if he didn't drag you to shore."_

_Evelyn glanced over at O'Connell before shaking her head._

"_Please if there's anyone I need to thank it's Mister O'Connell."_

_O'Connell glanced over at Evelyn before quickly smiling._

_She no longer wanted to talk about Beni or even think about him. She hated even hearing his name. Wanting so badly to just try and focus on what she was doing instead of dreading back with him, she decided she wouldn't let this ruin everything._

_She had all ready almost died tonight and seen enough adventure for one lifetime. But still Hamunaptra was coming, and so wouldn't all her dreams. Deciding that if Beni and those awful Americans did come along, she would stay as far away as possible. She knew O'Connell hated Beni, and if he attempted to talk with her she would simply walk away. She didn't need to hear anymore. Her heart was broken knowing he would never change._

_But still, she did believe he had tried and ended up in prison trapped._

_Maybe she was the only reason he kept living._

_Trying to force him out of her head, she thought of how thin and weak he looked. Sighing she kept walking, knowing she would have to buy fresh dry clothes right away. As they walked forward O'Connell grabbed a stick and playfully spun it around while talking with Jonathan and Warden. Keeping to herself and crossing her arms she thought back at everything that had happened. Was this far too dangerous for her? Shaking her head she knew she had to be strong. She wouldn't let anything stop her now, not Beni or masked killers._

_Shortly before dawn they reached the city. Evelyn went her own way while the men bargained for camels. Feeling the night's walk and excitement all ready take most of her energy, she simply explained to the traders that she had money and needed dry clothes. Right away the women went to her and began showing her pieces of cloth and silk. Standing back Evelyn smiled before thinking about last night's events. Picking her clothes, she let the women dress her. Before she knew it she stood in front of the full length mirror and smiled._

_She looked beautiful in the Bedouin dress. Feeling as though she was truly ready now for her adventure, she paid extra for smokey eye pencils in order to do up her eyes. Now finally revealing some skin, she fixed her hair and smiled. She almost looked as beautiful as her late mother. Quickly finishing dressing, she paid the women and stepped outside. Refreshed and feeling ten times better about herself. Back in her mind she knew she would see Beni again and most likely would be forced to speak with him. At the moment she really didn't know if she was being fair or not. Nobody could blame her for her mistrust and feelings. Beni did come across as a lying thief, and had a pretty bad track record for himself. She simply thought he used her and up and left. Now here he was with a convincing story and sadness behind his eyes. She knew he was telling the truth, but just couldn't agree just yet. He was right on all terms that he still had a month left, and at least was trying to prove himself still after everything he had gone through._

_Still…he had been sent to prison again because of his own faults. After speaking with O'Connell she now understood that Beni really couldn't change no matter what he said. She just didn't know what to think right now. All she wanted to do was focus on reaching Hamunaptra. Even if danger did seem to be all around, she didn't care. She wanted to finally change herself and live. Find excitement and prove to herself that she wasn't just some stuck up book worm._

_Still she felt nervous about seeing Beni again._

_Walking out she spotted Jonathan and O'Connell walking the camels. Right away she blushed at O'Connell stunned gaze. Both of them could clean up very well. Walking over, O'Connell mumbled something about how nice she looked and Evelyn smiled. With help from her brother she climbed up on her camel and waited as their new supplies was packed. _

_O'Connell then lead the way as they began riding off into the vast unknown desert. Evelyn held her head up high. This was really happening._

_Once they were on their way, the sun gazed down on them as they moved up the never ending slopes of sand. Jonathan then began making comments about the camels._

"_Never did like camels, filthy buggers. They smell, they bite, they split…their disgusting!"_

_Evelyn smiled reaching forward and petting the top of her camel's head._

"_I think their adorable ."_

_Just then the Warden began to sing an old desert passing song. Somehow in a strange way the music sounded peaceful to Evelyn's ears as they rode off._

_Soon it became dark. Evelyn's back ached and her neck felt stiff. Trying to keep herself steady on the camel she looked forward, hoping they would reach Hamunaptra soon. Briefly shutting her eyes, she felt excited._

_Soon, very soon they would be there._

_By the next morning, tired and exhausted from the sun they finally made their way to the top of a high sand slope. There Beni's team of the Americans waited, everyone on horses but Beni himself. Right away Evelyn caught Beni's eyes as he looked her over. Quickly she put her camel beside O'Connell and stared ahead._

"_Good morning my friend."_

_Beni's voice cracked._

_Evelyn glanced over at him again and saw him staring. Suddenly she wished deeply he wasn't there._

"_What the hell are we doing?"_

_Daniels asked from his horse. Weakly Beni raised his hand. Evelyn could really see now how thin he had gotten._

"_Patience my friend, patience."_

"_Remember our bet O'Connell, first one to the city."_

_Henderson cracked. O'Connell simply nodded before the Americans directed their voice towards Beni who looked as though he was about to fall over from the heat._

"_A hundred of them bucks is yours if you help us win the bet."_

"_Oh my pleasure…"_

_Evelyn's heart then dropped. Beni really didn't look well at all. Squinting from the sun, she saw him look over at O'Connell and give an ugly grin._

"_Hey O'Connell…nice camel."_

_O'Connell only faintly smiled as he pet his camel's head. Evelyn shot a look over at Beni and really didn't know if she could take speaking with him. Deciding to pretend to stay busy the entire time, she wanted to keep their camp far away from the Americans. If trouble came she would just hold her ground by O'Connell and her brother. This was her adventure and she didn't want Beni to ruin it._

"_Wait for it."_

_Evelyn looked over at O'Connell._

"_For what?"_

"_We're about to be shown the way."_

_Evelyn gazed out at the empty desert confused. Beni and O'Connell meanwhile had their eyes fixed ahead. Slowly, almost like magic the beautiful fire red sky began to shift and change color as the gold color sun slowly came up. Just then glittered across the way images began to take form. Evelyn gasped in amazement. Never before in her entire life had she seen something like this._

"_Would you look at that!"_

"_Can you believe it?!"_

"_Hamunaptra!"_

_Evelyn heard the Americans call out. Just then she saw a very serious and somewhat annoyed look on O'Connell's face._

"_Here we go again."_

_Just then the ruins finally appeared from the sun. Almost like clock work yells and shouts were heard and everyone took off like crazy. Evelyn held onto her camel, trying her hardest not to hurt it as she called out an old call her father had taught her to speed up. Racing ahead she heard more yells as the horses charged forward._

_Feeling her heart race, she laughed and held on tighter as she began flying down the slope. _

_Beni and O'Connell were in the lead._

_Evelyn raced forward before she was between both men. Feeling the warm wind hit her like knifes, she glanced over and saw Beni._

_Both locked eyes for a brief second before Evelyn raced forward leaving the two men behind. Seconds later she looked over her shoulder and saw O'Connell right behind her. Beni meanwhile laid in a dust cloud of the sand, knocked over and nearly trampled. _

_O'Connell flashed her a smile before they entered the beautiful ruins. Laughing, their group finally stopped before the Americans came right behind. Right away Henderson laughed as he approached O'Connell._

"_Some race, damn good ridding!"_

_Henderson not being a sore loser dug into his side pocket and revealed the bills. Counting them he handed them straight to O'Connell before he shook his head._

"_I'm afraid the lady wins the money, she was here first."_

_Evelyn saw a few of the others in the background roll their eyes before Henderson flashed a rather friendly smiled and placed the five perfect crisp bills in the palm of her hand._

"_Nice ridding lady.'_

_Evelyn smiled as everyone began to go their separate ways. Looking down at the money Evelyn couldn't believe it. Smiling and really not knowing what she would use it for, she safely tucked it in her bag before ridding with her group to an opposite spot. Looking around she felt totally amazed. She had always dreamed of coming here._

_Just then she saw Beni slowly ride into the camp, his head slightly bleeding and a dazed look on his eyes. Trying to brush to dust off his clothes, he glanced at Evelyn and sighed. Right away Evelyn turned._

_She didn't even want to look at him._

_An hour or so later they were setting up and preparing to go under. Filled with excitement, Evelyn stood off to the side and polished the old metal mirrors they had found. Talking a mile a minute about all the facts and history she had learned about the place, nothing seemed to bother her. She was now in a place where she felt as though she was stepping back in time._

_Just then she heard his voice._

"_Evelyn?'_

_Glancing up she saw Beni, his eyes nervous as he slowly walked over. Right away Evelyn rubbed the old metal harder. She really didn't want to speak with him. Just then across the way, O'Connell looked over, ready to say something._

_Beni walked closer, his eyes slightly dropping._

"_Can I speak with you?"_

_Evelyn pointed to her camel which stood under the shade._

"_Take the money if you want it, I don't care."_

_Beni shook his head._

"_That's not it, I wanted to talk…"_

"_About what?"_

_Evelyn snapped._

_Just then O'Connell walked over. The rope he was dealing with still in his hands._

"_Is there a problem?"_

_Beni stared at O'Connell as if he was death himself. Quickly Evelyn shook her head._

"_Nothing, I'll join you guys in a bit."_

_O'Connell gave uneasy eyes across at Beni before turning around. Once he was out of hearing distance, Evelyn sighed before sitting down in the warm sand._

"_Please don't bother me Beni, I really don't want to hear anymore…please let me enjoy myself."_

_Beni looked down at his feet and sighed._

"_I didn't know you knew about this place…"_

"_And I didn't know you were here once."_

_There was silence that clung to the air before Beni sighed._

"_Evelyn, please try to understand…I'm just trying to make something honest of myself, maybe the only way I know how."_

"_Trying to hit O'Connell off his horse is honest, please Beni…"_

_Evelyn rolled her eyes as she finished polishing the mirror. Beni then dropped to his knees in front of her._

"_Just give me a chance, please…I can't stand being away from you…'_

_Beni's hand reached up to touch her face before Evelyn slapped it away._

"_All you care about is yourself…"_

_Beni's eyes then went towards Evelyn's chest. Right away she looked at him appalled. _

"_I beg your pardon!"_

_Beni's hand then reached out, past the thin silk of Evelyn's dress and picked up the old copper metal of the necklace. Holding it in his hands he studied it before looking up. Both locked eyes and Evelyn felt her heart begin to pound. Licking her lips she sighed._

"_Do you want it back?"_

_Beni slowly shook his head before leaning over and quickly kissing her against the lips. Evelyn pulled away before shooting a look at him._

"_Please don't ruin this Beni, please."_

_She begged him._

_Beni slowly nodded._

"_Just say you'll speak with me when we return to the city…I'll stay away until then."_

_Evelyn slowly nodded._

"_Promise?"_

"_With all my heart."_

_His rough fingertips gently brushed against her cheek. Evelyn knew O'Connell was watching. Sighing deeply she nodded before Beni pulled away. Moments later he picked himself up and walked back to his camp. Evelyn sat there puzzled before picking up the heavy mirror and joining the others._

_Seeing Jonathan attempting to polish one of the mirrors she smiled._

"_Jonathan your supposed to catch the light with that…"_

_O'Connell walked over, one hand in his pocket._

"_What are the mirrors for?"_

"_Ancient Egyptian mirrors, they do a very neat trick you'll see."_

_O'Connell then cleared his throat before chucking his thumb in the direction Beni walked off in._

"_He giving you any trouble?"_

_Evelyn looked up sighing._

"_Nothing to worry about, just something I need to take care of after this."_

"_Well…umm here…"_

_He handed her a small rolled up piece of cloth that had weight in it. Puzzled, Evelyn slowly opened it to see tools inside. Smiling she couldn't believe O'Connell had thought of her. Right away she saw he was embarrassed. _

"_Ummm, I thought you would need them, something I borrowed from our American friends…you can, well you know…"_

_He motioned with his hands, which seemed rather cute before turning quickly away as Evelyn smiled. Warden watched with a smile across his face before O'Connell tried to act though._

"_What are you looking at?"_

_Evelyn stared down at the tools smiling before she glanced down at her necklace._

_What was she going to do?_


	8. Dying in the moonlight

When darkness finally fell they came up stunned and completely shocked at what had happened. Warden one moment had gone off on his own, exploring through the darkness. Moments later he reached down the corridors screaming before slamming into one of the stone walls. By the time they raced over he was dead. Most likely from a heart attack. O'Connell helped carry up his body before taking a stroll over towards the Americans.

Sitting by the freshly made fire, Evelyn couldn't believe it. She really hadn't ever seen somebody die like that. Feeling unsettled by her relief and guilt, she stared into the fire feeling empty. 

"What do you supposed killed him?

Jonathan sat down beside her.

"Did you ever see him eat?"

Evelyn then thought of the sarcophagus and how they were this close to opening it before Warden came screaming past them. She really didn't know what to feel.

Just then O'Connell returned, his shotgun in his hands.

"Seems the Americans had a little misadventure of their own today. Three of their diggers were killed."

Evelyn looked over stunned.

"Salt acid, pressurized salt acid…some sort of ancient bobby-trap."

"Maybe this place really is cursed…"

Jonathan softly said. Just then a wind blew by sending chills through Evelyn's arms. Watching the fire flicker, and the look in the men's eyes she laughed.

"Oh you two!"

"Don't believe in curses do you?"

"No, I believe if I can see it and touch it then it's real."

"I believe in being prepared."

O'Connell cocked his gun before Jonathan grabbed Warden's bag.

"Let's see what our friend the Warden believed in…"

Fishing his hand in he quickly yelled and took his hand out, as if something bit it. O'Connell and Evelyn jumped back.

"Ah!"

"What is it?"

Jonathan sucked his bleeding fingers before smiling.

"Broken bottle…Glenlivet. Twelve years old! Well, he may have been a stinky fellow, but he had good taste."

Evelyn sighed with relief as Jonathan began to drink. Getting up, she dusted sand from her skirt before walking away.

"Where ya headed?"

O'Connell asked as she walked away.

"Oh this seemed like far too much excitement for a little girl like me."

Jonathan laughed before passing the bottle to O'Connell. Walking away, Evelyn smiled to herself before looking up at the night sky. The moon looked beautiful.

Feeling the cool sand underneath her feet, she decided to just sit for a few seconds and relax. A lot of things were going through her mind and she needed time to think them over. Walking away from the others, she found a nice hidden spot and sat up on an old crumbling stone wall. Swinging her feet, she looked out and sighed.

She really felt at peace out here.

"Evelyn?"

Evelyn turned to see Beni, he had what looked like a wool blanket in his hands. Right away Evelyn sighed. She really hoped he had taken her word and would stay away during their time here. As he walked closer, she saw how tired he looked.

"Thought you might be cold…"

He gently dapped the blanket over her thin shoulders. Evelyn smiled at this gesture and knew that most likely she was the only one who saw this different side to Beni. Turning to leave, she looked out and called after him.

"Beni?"

He turned.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For not letting you have your chance, I guess I was just upset."

"You had every right to be…nobody should trust a thief."

Evelyn looked out at him through the thin moonlight. Everything away from the camps and fires seemed to have a beautiful crystal blue tint to them.

"I was just scared, that's all."

Beni then motioned towards the camps.

"And O'Connell?"

"What about him?"

Evelyn thought back earlier when the Americans came out of nowhere down under. How they raised their pistols before Evelyn talked them down and decided to dig someplace else. Before turning, she saw a jealous look in Beni's eyes as she walked away with her team. She knew what it looked like, and felt somewhat guilty about her actions.

"Your fond of him, aren't you?"

Evelyn's eyes dropped.

"He seems like a very kind man."

"Well maybe that's what you deserve…"

Beni when to leave again before Evelyn called out.

"Beni please…wait!"

Beni stopped, his breathing seemed heavy.

"Sit with me, please."

Beni silently walked up to the wall and climbed up. Within seconds he sat beside her and stared ahead at the darkness.

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

"It is…"

Evelyn then bit her bottom lip before looking in his eyes.

"This is crazy…"

Before he could answer she softly kissed his lips, suddenly feeling everything she had missed over the last year. Pushing away all her thoughts she became lost as their mouths slowly opened and closed. Raising her arms, she put them around his thin body and began to lean him back when…

The sound of gunshots filled the air.

Both spun around before Beni pressed his hand against her leg.

"Stay here…'

Quickly Beni rose, taking his pistol out before running towards the camps. Evelyn hears yells and horses. Having an awful feeling, she jumped down and followed him. Within seconds she saw the same men who attacked the boat. Their horses charged around as gunshots were fired and people ran around in complete madness. 

Evelyn never felt so scared before in her life, looking around she began to panic. She didn't see Beni, O'Connell, or her brother.

Just then she heard the American named Burns shout out…

"Watch it lady!"

Evelyn froze before turning, just then she saw one of the desert people charge towards her on a horse. Screaming and trying to jump out of the way…she heard a gun fire.

Evelyn stopped dead in her tracks.

She saw a shocked expression on Daniels as he dropped his gun in the sand.

"Jesus Christ…"

Somehow everything went silent. She now saw O'Connell and her bother, and then Beni. Everyone was looking at her. Beni stepped forward, his eyes wide.

Evelyn then felt a numbing pain wash over her body, feeling as though she had been hit with a brick against the stomach, she looked down at herself.

Blood.

Slowly her hand went down and touched the blood which soaked through the black fabric. Right away the desert people backed up with their horses.

Evelyn blinked and then knew she had been shot.

Beni walked closer, his mouth open…completely speechless.

Evelyn knew the color in her face was draining, right away her slim fingertips touched the blood as she stared at it. Looking up she locked eyes with Beni.

"Beni?"

Evelyn took a few steps forward before falling. Jonathan screamed her name before Beni fell to his knees and gathered her up in his arms. O'Connell ran over.

"Let me see her!"

Beni held onto Evelyn for dear life, ignoring O'Connell's commands. Right away Beni slowly rocked Evelyn back and forth before looking at the blood. It was everywhere. Seeing splatters in the sand, his eyes went towards the wound and right away he moaned.

"Oh Jesus!"

He began to mumble and swear in a different language before his own clothes began getting stained with blood. Evelyn's eyes fluttered open and stared up at him.

She was dying…


	9. Cold

Evelyn really couldn't remember anything. One second she was running through the camps as gunshots and shouting surrounded her. So much was going on she felt as though her head was spinning. Trying to look for her brother, she stumbled forward and heard someone yell. Seconds later she felt as though somebody had thrown something at her and it hit right in her lower stomach. It wasn't until everything seemed to go still when she saw Beni's shocked expression. Moments later she fell backwards and began to black out. She saw blood, and thought that getting shot would hurt more then it did. Instead there was an awful numbing feeling as she laid in Beni's arms, staring up at the night sky.

That's when one of the men on the horses rode forward, his eyes dark and serious.

"I warned you that you shouldn't of came…now look, more blood spilled."

Right away Daniels raises his hands in defense.

"I swear I didn't mean it! She just ran in front of me!"

Evelyn heard others speak but it all sounded as though she was underwater. Looking up at Beni, she saw how terrified he looked. Gently he brushed her hair out of her eyes and pressed his hand against her stomach. Blood oozed out between his fingers and ran down his arm. Right away Jonathan rushed over, his eyes stunned.

"Evie…"

Evelyn glanced over, finding much comfort in seeing him. Right away he sat beside Beni and reached out, putting his hand on top of his. Evelyn tried to say something but found she couldn't. Taking deep shallow breaths she tried her hardest to stay awake.

"Leave now or more will die."

She heard, then O'Connell began to speak.

She couldn't understand anything.

Then a gun went off, making Evelyn jump slightly. Someone yelled and she saw O'Connell getting right in Chamberlain's face.

"We're going and that's final!"

"Who says?!"

The men of the desert began to surround them, swords drawn.

"We do."

Chamberlain looked over everyone's faces before drawing back. There wasn't any fight left in anyone. They knew it was over. Evelyn began to find it harder to breath. Her chest felt heavy and suddenly she was freezing. Slightly shaking she looked up at Beni and her brother.

"I'm cold…"

Right away both men exchanged helpless looks.

"Shhhh…Evelyn stay with me…"

Beni said, his voice cracking. Evelyn wanted to tell him right then how sorry she was. That she believed him and didn't care about proving to be an honest man. At this exact moment she just wanted to hold him tightly and tell him the truth.

She was opening her heart to love.

Thinking of everything that had happened, she wished so badly that things had been different. Opening her mouth, she coughed hard and felt a terrible sting of pain go through her. Beni kept rocking her before her eyes slowly closed.


	10. A choice

Darkness.

At first Evelyn thought she felt herself slowly fading away. That everyone's voices were becoming softer and softer as she drifted off. She didn't feel pain anymore, or the awful cold that was rushing through her body. She suddenly felt at peace, warm and comfortable. With her eyes now closed she felt as though she was dreaming. Flying about the desert lands at night and looking down below.

Then…

"Evelyn?"

Evelyn slowly opened her eyes and for a brief second she thought she was in Heaven. Letting her eyes focus to the light, she found herself in a strange tent of some sort, laying down and feeling as though she couldn't move. Jonathan sat beside her, his eyes tired and worried.

Evelyn felt her throat feel dry, but softly spoke.

"Where am I?"

"Shhhh, save your strength."

Evelyn glanced over and saw what looked like desert women, dressed in clothes and gathered around.

"Where's Beni?"

Evelyn softly asked before shutting her eyes and falling asleep.

The next time she woke, she found herself in a hospital. An older gentlemen with dark features looked over her. Evelyn felt exhausted and barley was able to keep her eyes open. Jonathan yet again sat beside her.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Nearly five days…your in a hospital now."

Evelyn looked around, it was daytime and the windows were open letting in a comforting breeze.

"Cairo?"

The doctor nodded before placing his hand on her forehead.

"You nearly died."

Evelyn felt her entire lower half feel stiff and sore. Right away Jonathan smiled, taking her hand.

"You couldn't of though…you're my baby sister."

Jonathan smiled but seemed to fight back tears as he stared down at her.

"I…I was shot?"

Jonathan nodded.

"By accident, but not nearly as bad as we thought…"

"My stomach?"

Jonathan shook his head.

"Your left side, there was so much blood we all thought it was your stomach."

"Your very lucky it wasn't…I don't think you would of even survived the night if it had been."

The doctor answered before crossing the room. Evelyn took deep breaths trying to understand what had happened. She couldn't believe in five whole days all she could remember was bits and pieces.

"What happened?"

"Well…those desert men took you to their camp a few miles out, they got the bullet out and used these awful looking fire pokers to fight the infection. For ruthless killers they sure know what they were doing, kind of enough to even let us stay their for the night."

"Everyone?"

"Even the Americans, who were pretty shaken by what happened. Finally we took you back, the ride back long for you and I was damn scared we would loose you…I mean you lost so much blood."

"Am I okay?"

Jonathan nodded.

"Just your side love, you'll be fine…in fact that friend of yours even gave a good deal of his blood for you, seemed as though you were pretty weak the night before, had even trouble breathing…must have been a fever."

"O'Connell?"

"No, Beni."

Right away Evelyn looked up at her brother, both looked at each other before Jonathan softly smiled.

"He didn't leave your side for a second…thought O'Connell and him were going to get into words the entire time."

"He gave his blood?"

"Plenty of it…seems that your going to be fine after plenty of rest."

Evelyn sighed, she felt as though she had ruined everything for the others.

"What about the Americans?"

Jonathan waved his hand.

"Oh they were scared off by what happened, most likely won't ever return to that place again without a guide, they mostly got drunk at the pub and seemed pretty concerned about how you were doing…"

"I bet…"

"But O'Connell and Beni are downstairs, the rest have left…they wouldn't leave until the doctors said you were okay."

"You stayed with me?"

Jonathan smiled.

"The entire time."

Evelyn returned the smile up at her brother before laying back. She really did feel exhausted. Shutting her eyes, she turned her head and deeply sighed. So much had happened, and to think she nearly was killed.

"I can't believe this happened…'

"Don't worry Evie, it was for the best…'

"We were so close though…"

Jonathan slipped his hand over hers.

"Sometimes that's for the best, I really do."

Evelyn looked up at him.

"We could always go back…"

Jonathan shook his head.

"Not all the money in the world could bring me back there, I mean I nearly lost you…your all I got."

Evelyn smiled before thinking of Beni and O'Connell.

"Could…you send in O'Connell, I wish to speak with him."

Jonathan nodded before getting up and leaving. Laying there a million thoughts raced through Evelyn's mind. All she knew was that everything had happened for a reason, and that she was very lucky to still be alive. Maybe it was meant to be…maybe if they stayed something awful would happen.

Just then the door slowly opened and O'Connell appeared. Right away Evelyn felt awful about what happened. She knew that O'Connell was really a good man and had taken a likening to her, but how could she tell him the truth? Walking over he softly smiled before taking a seat beside her bed.

"How are you feeling?"

"Sore…"

O'Connell gave off a handsome smile before reaching out and taking her hand. Looking down she saw the size difference between hers and his and felt uneasy.

"I know this is an awful thing to say…but I'm happy we got out of there when we did."

"Why?"

"Because those men were right, it is cursed."

"It was an accident…"

"I know, but you almost died, that shows how dangerous it is."

"I guess my days of going on adventures are done…"

"I wouldn't say that."

His eyes studied hers, right away she felt nervous. Laying there, she sighed before slowly clearing her throat.

"Do you think the Americans will return?"

"I wouldn't think so…but knowing Beni all their going to need is money to throw in his face."

Evelyn's gaze then shifted.

"I don't think so…"

O'Connell's eyes then turned serious.

"Wait…your not thinking about being with him are you?"

Evelyn looked down, this was harder then she thought.

"I don't know what my plans are, all I know is a bunch of very brave men helped me…counting you, and I want to thank you for everything."

O'Connell then rubbed his face, slightly laughing he looked at Evelyn.

"I don't believe it, I thought you were smart."

Evelyn tried to sit up but found it to sore.

"What?"

"Just because little old Beni helped carry you through the desert and cried when he thought you were dead…your going to throw every bit of respect left with being with him."

"I don't that that's any of your affairs Mister O'Connell."

O'Connell shook his head.

"Your making a mistake, and I think you know it."

"What my mistake was…wanting to be like my parents, go on wild adventures, risk my life, and find the perfect someone, well that isn't me."

"Then what are you?"

Evelyn laid there for a moment before looking up at him.

"I'm someone who knows what they want, and I shouldn't wait my entire life for it to change."

O'Connell then got up from his chair shaking his head.

"Would have been one hell of an adventure, maybe another day…"

"Maybe…"

O'Connell then turned to leave before Evelyn called out after him.

"Where will you go?"

O'Connell stuck his hands in his pockets and sighed.

"America…Maine."

"Maine?"

"Yeah…I want to lay low for awhile…start over, maybe a farm or something."

"A farm…you?"

O'Connell chuckled.

"I know…but hey that's what I want in life."

O'Connell walked back to her bed slightly smiling before reaching down and taking her hand in his.

"I wish you the best of luck Evelyn…I just hope you know what your getting yourself into."

"I think I do."

O'Connell then leaned down and gently kissed Evelyn on the forehead.

"Take care then…"

Evelyn watched him cross the room and open the door to leave. Before doing so he turned and stared at her.

"I don't think there was anything to find in that sand…only blood and lots of heartache."

"Maybe I'll return someday."

O'Connell sighed.

"Maybe…"

With that he was gone. Laying there Evelyn really didn't know what to feel about what had just happened. She had made a choice, and now it was waiting downstairs for her.


	11. Now?

As soon as O'Connell left one of the doctors came in and took out a syringe. Trying her hardest to rest, all Evelyn could think about was Beni. Everything seemed like a complete blur. All she knew was that she was beyond lucky to be alive. Laying there she finally asked if Beni could come up and see her. The doctor felt her pulse and said only for a little while. She needed her rest. Thanking him she waited until the door opened and Beni walked in. Right away she saw worry spread across his thin face. Not really knowing what to feel, she thanked the doctor as he left, and then there were alone.

Beni stared down at the floor before walking up beside her. Right away Evelyn held out her hand and gently touched his arm.

"You helped me?"

Beni cleared his throat.

"Everyone did…I just helped."

Evelyn stared at him before his sad and tried looking eyes studied her.

"O'Connell just left, I thought you would of wanted him to stay."

"I wanted you to stay."

"But…"

"Come lay with me, I'm tried and I want to keep away the bad dreams."

Evelyn slightly moved to the side, still feeling sore and numb. Beni bit his bottom lip, slightly uncertain before slowly laying down beside her. Moving for a second to get comfortable, the two laid in the narrow hospital bed looking at each other. Right away Evelyn moved his arm to lay across her. There she faintly smiled.

"I will marry you."

Beni looked surprised.

"You will?"

Evelyn then shut her eyes before leaning in close to him. Feeling his body warmth she felt safe and protected. Beni watched her slowly fall asleep before he himself drifted off. Before Jonathan was to return to his hotel room, he peeked in and saw the two of them sleeping. Smiling, he shut the door and let them rest.

The next morning, Evelyn woke up. Feeling sore and achy from her deep sleep, she blinked a few seconds before letting her eye adjust to the sunlight that drifted into the room. Slowly turning, she saw Beni sleeping beside her. His face thin and worn looking from the desert. Gently she shook him.

"Beni?"

His eyes opened, revealing a beautiful crystal blue. Evelyn then felt all the uneasiness and nervous unsure twisting leave her. She had made this choice and here he was. Sliding her hand into his she smiled.

"Morning?"

"Morning…"

His voice sounded dry and cracked. Evelyn locked eyes with him before slowly running her hand up against his chest.

"Let's get married today."

"Today?"

Beni looked suspired.

Evelyn then smiled.

"Why wait?"

"Are you sure?"

Evelyn then leaned over, pressing her lips against his. Enjoying the stunned look in his eyes, she smiled.

"Shut up Beni."


	12. Never let go

Jonathan stood in the hospital courtyard smiling with his hands stuffed in his pockets. It was a beautiful day and there didn't seem to be one cloud in the sky. Up further ahead on the pebbled laid path, Beni stood holding Evelyn in his arms. Evelyn was dressed in a long flowing white robe and had been carefully taken out of her wheelchair. With her arms around Beni's thin neck, her beautiful clear face gazed out at the garden and thought to herself how lucky she was to truly be alive. Two of the nurses stood together, as the priest from the chapel finished his prayer. 

"You may now kiss the bride."

Evelyn looked over at Beni and felt such an overwhelming feeling of emotion, she no longer cared that things hadn't of worked out. No treasure, or book could bring her this much happiness. She didn't want to worry about every little thing anymore, she didn't care about proving herself and showing the others she could have just as much adventure as the next person. She knew she was lucky to have survived, and now she was doing something that made sense. 

She was going to live her life.

Smiling through her kiss with Beni, she knew in some strange way this was how life was supposed to turn out for her. Kissing him deeply, all of her problems seemed to drift away. Jonathan and the nurses clapped before Beni began walking down he pathway with her in his arms.

She was married now.

And lucky to be alive.

In the distance, a man watched while waiting for his carriage to leave. This man stayed behind the trees and sighed deeply as he watched Beni and Evelyn walk away. She was alive, that's what really mattered. She was alive and happy, and that awful place in the desert couldn't do anything about it. Turning around, O'Connell slowly walked away.

**Two months later **

**Evelyn recovered slowly but once she was able to return home, she sat beside Beni as they rode back to Cairo, their hands laced together. **

**Beni had been by her side the entire time. Not for even a moment he left her. Finally once she was well, they planned on traveling back and perhaps packing up and leaving. As much as Evelyn wanted to explore more of the desert lands and live out her dream, she had a strange feeling that Egypt was sucking the life-force out of both her and her husband. An awful uneasy feeling had settled through her while she stayed at the hospital. She nearly died, and here she was alive and married. Ready to go forward with her life without even looking back. Twice during her stay at the hospital she brought up Hamunaptra. But both times Beni swore he would never return. Once gently kissing her hand as she laid in bed, Beni told her that the land really was cursed and he wasn't ready to let it take away the one thing he really loved in this world. Evelyn thought it was just as well, perhaps anything that was in that city wasn't meant to be found.**

**They spoke about traveling, but Evelyn still wasn't as strong as she used to be. Beni brought up the idea of maybe heading towards England for awhile. Evelyn always dreamed of retiring there and raising a family. Beni said they could settle down there for awhile and maybe later on in the future do the traveling she always wanted. Evelyn thought it was a smart enough plan, and couldn't wait to show her husband the place where her father was born.**

**As for money, Evelyn was doing all right. Her parents left her more then enough, and she knew they could be comfortable for awhile. Traveling back to Cairo, Evelyn laid her head on Beni's shoulder and sighed. They hadn't made love yet since they became married. In fact Evelyn was waiting, with a somewhat nervous feeling through her for him to finally say something. But he didn't. In fact he spent most nights sitting beside in her the hospital trying his hardest to read some of her favorite books out loud to her. Evelyn helped him, and often he simply just fell asleep beside her, his arms around her waist. Evelyn knew in some strange way, he had entered her heart and would never leave. As strange as a choice that she made, she knew it was the right one. She loved this man, and knew he would try his hardest to make her happy. **

"**Are you all right my love?"**

**Evelyn snapped out of her thoughts before looking up at Beni. His eyes were worried and slightly serious. Evelyn softly smiled before nuzzling up against him.**

"**No, not at all…I just can't wait until we're back. I'm exhausted."**

**Beni kissed the top of her head before putting his arms around her. Evelyn laid up against him thinking about everything that had happened. Now they were man and wife, and had an entire life ahead of them.**

**By the late afternoon they finally arrived back home. The city was crowded as usual, and quickly the two ahead up to Evelyn's apartment. Nearly collapsing on the bed, Evelyn sighed deeply and felt so much better now that she was home. Right away the ceiling fan was turned on and a slight breeze entered the room. Beni dropped the suitcases and bags and walked over to Evelyn's dresser and poured himself a glass of water. Laying there, Evelyn reached in through her dress and felt the scar across her stomach. So rough and awful feeling.**

**Beni then sat beside her, his hand reached out and began rubbing her bare leg.**

"**When do you want to leave?"**

"**For Europe?"**

**Beni nodded before Evelyn stretched out on the bed, her necklace laying against her tanned skin. Looking at Beni, Evelyn smiled. He seemed so oddly handsome to her. **

"**A week or so, tend so some affairs and pack up."**

"**Is Jonathan there?"**

**Evelyn shook her head.**

"**He's in Paris right now, most likely enjoying himself after that terrible experience."**

**Beni softly laughed before setting his glass of water on the nightstand. **

"**Do you think anyone will never try to go there again?"**

**Beni glanced down at her before shaking his head.**

"**Nobody knows where it is, besides those men are making sure nobody ever returns."**

"**Did you believe it was cursed?"**

**Beni nodded.**

"**I think that's as close as Hell on Earth will be."**

"**Did you think there was treasure?"**

**Beni laid down beside Evelyn, his hand reaching out and taking hers. Softly he kissed it.**

"**The only treasure I got from the desert was you."**

**Evelyn smiled while glazing into his deep blue eyes before he reached over and softly kissed her. Evelyn smiled through the kiss before she began to slowly unbutton his shirt. Beni pulled back a little, his eyes studying her.**

"**You sure?"**

"**You're my husband aren't you?"**

**Evelyn smiled across at Beni. Taking her face in his hands, he began to kiss her again. **

**By the end of the night, the both were naked and laying in each other's arms. The fan above them slowly going. Sparkled in sweat, the two laid together still trying to catch their breath. Evelyn's hair laid across her shoulders before she began to softly kiss Beni's thin chest. Laying her head down against him, she stared off into the darkness of their bedroom.**

"**I love you Beni…"**

**Beni held her tighter before slowly sleep came.**

**She was happy now, and she would never let her husband go. **


	13. Alex

**One year later **

"Hey Beni catch!"

Beni looked up before two pairs of high heels went flying towards him. Quickly grabbing them, he smiled as Evelyn began laughing and hiked up her skirt to climb the last rock. Beni slowly followed behind.

"I told you we should of waited to do this…"

Evelyn finally reached the last stone and sat on the moss. Taking in the fresh air, she smiled and laid back over looking the beautiful land. Beni finally climbed up, slightly out of breath before sitting beside her. Evelyn playfully punched him in the arm.

"Need to learn to catch up Mr. Gabor."

"I'll remember that next time Mrs. Gabor."

Beni said still catching him breath.

"Isn't it beautiful?"

The two looked out at the lush vast land. This was their last day in Ireland, and Evelyn was making sure they were seeing everything. Sitting beside her, Beni's hand went over hers before he smiled.

"It sure is…"

The two had been traveling together ever since they moved to England. Both settle down in a lovely cottage right outside of London. It was just big enough for the two of them and seemed like a nice place to spend the rest of their life's together. Beni at first felt slightly out of place there, but quickly Evelyn showed him around and made sure he knew he didn't have to be ashamed anymore. He was her husband and deserved respect. Those days in the desert were behind them.

Beni found a small job outside one of the mills before Evelyn asked if he wanted to go on holiday as almost a honeymoon they never got. Beni agreed and so far they had seen all of Europe. Evelyn planned on writing a book about their travels since she always dreamed of seeing the entire world. Since then it had been nonstop traveling. Evelyn wished before the year was finished they would visit America together and perhaps stay in New York. All this traveling made Evelyn happy. She was seeing the world and going to places she only dreamed about. All the while she was beside Beni, the one man she knew that truly loved her. 

They were changing their life's for the best, and both seemed very happy.

Evelyn then turned towards Beni and began to softly kiss him.

Just then it softly began to rain. Evelyn laughed before Beni used his coat to throw over her shoulders. Laying against each other, the two looked out at the valley, and seemed perfectly happy.

"Beni?"

Beni glanced over at her.

"What do you think of the name Alex?"

Beni's eyebrow raised slightly in confusion.

"What?"

"Alex, do you like the name?"

Beni looked at her as though she was crazy before slightly nodding.

"Yeah…I like it, why?"

Evelyn simply shrugged.

"Nothing, I just thought that's what we would name our baby if it was a boy."

Beni nodded before looking at her with wide eyes. He had heard right. Right away his expression made Evelyn smile.

"Your…your…"

Evelyn placed over soft hands against his face and laughed.

"Your going to be a father Beni."

Beni's eyes seemed completely shocked. Speechless, he simply laughed before hugging her.

"This is the happiest day of my life…."

He whispered in her ear.

**Seven months later**

"Evelyn are you sure your okay?"

Evelyn stood a second on the busy street, slightly holding her back before nodding. The two were in New York City now, and Evelyn was nearly finished her book. Beni quickly went to her side. He had thought it wasn't a good idea for them to travel while Evelyn was pregnant, but she knew this trip would be the last and most important. They had only stayed a month, and now were headed to the docks to return home until the baby was born. Evelyn thought America was very exciting, yet thought Beni and herself just didn't seem to fit in.

Walking to the docks, Evelyn had began feeling cramps.

Beni's arms were on her in a second, his eyes looking her up and down. Quickly Evelyn nodded before a familiar voice came behind them.

"Never thought I would see you two here."

Beni froze before Evelyn turned around.

It was O'Connell.

Right away his eyes drifted down to Evelyn's stomach in suspire. O'Connell was dressed in a cream colored white piece suit and looked just as handsome as he did when she last saw him. Hands stuffed in his pockets, he looked completely thrown off guard by how she looked. Evelyn felt speechless, but tightened her grip on Beni's hand.

"O'Connell…"

He stepped forward on the street.

"Evelyn…Beni."

Beni's eyes dropped before O'Connell looked the two of them up and down.

"So I take it you two were just visiting?"

Evelyn nodded.

"Decided to finally see America I guess…"

"And Beni?"

Beni looked over at O'Connell.

"Wherever my wife goes, I go."

O'Connell smirked before looking at Evelyn's stomach.

"My, looks like Beni doesn't waste any time."

"Excuse me?"

Evelyn stepped forward, she wasn't in any mood for anyone to put down her husband.

O'Connell waved his hands in defense.

"Hey, I didn't mean anything by it…just shocked to see you guys together."

Evelyn held onto Beni's arm.

"Well, it was nice seeing you…"

Before O'Connell could say another word, Evelyn quickly began walking away with Beni. Knowing he was watching them, Evelyn felt awful. She had been so happy before they had ran into him. Why did he have to ruin everything.

That's when it happened.

The most horrible pain washed through her. Right away Evelyn felt dizzy and nearly fell to the ground. Holding onto Beni's arm for support, she moaned.

"Evelyn?"

Beni took her by the shoulders, his eyes terrified. Evelyn felt everything begin to spin before trying her hardest to focus on her husband's face.

"Something is wrong…"

She softly muttered before an awful feeling cramped through her. Within seconds Evelyn and Beni looked down at the ground where a puddle of water had formed underneath Evelyn's legs.

"My…my water just broke…"

Beni's eyes widened.

"It can't, it's still early!"

Evelyn's eyes then rolled back into her head and she fainted in her husband's arms. Right away O'Connell who was watching, ran up behind them and helped him.

"What happened?"

"I think her water just broke, she's only seven months!"

The two men carefully held onto her before O'Connell began screaming for a doctor on the busy crowded street.

**Later that night…**

**Beni sat outside praying to himself. He couldn't loose her, not his Evelyn.**

**O'Connell sat beside him smoking a cigarette in silence. Both men had nothing to say to each other.**

**Finally…**

**The doctor came out. Right away both men shot up, their faces drained and worried. The doctor had a very calm and serious look on his face.**

"**It came early, and the delivery was tough…but both mother and child are perfectly fine."**

**Beni blinked.**

"**What?"**

**The doctor softly smiled.**

"**You have a son Mr. Gabor."**

**O'Connell took a step back, trying his hardest to smile but couldn't find the strength. Right away the doctor lead Beni inside the room. Walking in, he saw Evelyn laying in bed, exhausted and drained. In her arms, wrapped in a blanket was their baby.**

"**Hi…"**

**Evelyn softly said.**

**Beni smiled before slowly walking over to the bed. Leaning over, he looked terrified, and amazed. Tears blurred his vision. **

"**Oh Evelyn…"**

**Evelyn smiled before showing Beni the baby.**

"**Beni, I would like you to meet your son Alex."**


	14. Brown and blue

**Three years later**

**Alex sat in the backyard of Evelyn and Beni's cottage, and crawled around looking at bugs and rolling around in the grass. Sitting on the back porch, amused and watching were his parents. Evelyn was dressed in a warm shall and silently drank her tea. Beni meanwhile sat on the edge of his seat and laughed whenever Alex would giggle and began talking in his babyish yet perfectly understandable voice. The past three years had been good ones. Evelyn's book finished was published and now her dream had finally came true. Her biggest two passions, traveling and seeing the world, and reading were fit together. Now all over their house, framed photographs of the couple seeing the world and having their own adventures were captured in time. **

**Now she planned on settling down with her husband and son.**

**O'Connell wrote them after they left America, wishing them the best.**

**Now here they were, happy and together.**

**Evelyn stared at her husband before smiling.**

"**You know…he has your eyes."**

**Beni smiled before shaking his head.**

"**Looks more like yours."**

**The two watched as their baby crawled around knowing the truth. Alex had a mix of both of his parent's eyes.**

**Brown…and blue. **

**The end. **


End file.
